I'm Still Standing
I'm Still Standing ist ein Song aus der fünfzehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Im Schatten des Bruders, und wird von Artie und Quinn gesungen. Sie singen den Song im Chorraum für die New Directions, weil Quinn ihnen versichern will, dass sie nach ihrem Autounfall ok ist und sie, trotz dessen, dass sie in einem Rollstuhl sitzt, "steht". Das Original stammt von Elton John aus seinem siebzehnten Album "Too Low For Zero" aus dem Jahr 1983. Lyrics Quinn: You could never know what it's like Your blood like a winter freezes just like ice And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use Artie: And did you think this fool could never win Well look at me, I'mma coming back again I got a taste of love in a simple way But if you need to know while I'm still standing Artie mit New Directions: You just fade away Beide mit New Directions harmonierend: Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind Beide mit New Directions: I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah Quinn mit New Directions harmonierend: Once I never could hope to win You starting down the road leaving me again Artie: The threats you made were meant to cut me down And if our love was just a circus Artie mit New Directions: You'd be a clown by now Beide: Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid I'm still standing after all this time Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind Beide mit New Directions: I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah Quinn mit New Directions (Artie): Don't you know, I'm still standing (Ooooh) Better than I ever did Beide mit New Directions harmonierend: Looking like a true survivor Quinn mit New Directions: Feeling like a little kid (Artie: I'm still standing) I'm still standing Beide mit New Directions (Artie): After all this time (Standing) Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind I'm still standing Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Yeah!) Quinn mit New Directions (Artie): I'm still standing (Standing) Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Whoa uh oh) Beide mit New Directions: I'm still standing Quinn mit New Directions (Artie): Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Yeahhh eh eh eh eh eh) Beide mit New Directions (Artie): I'm still standing Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Oh oh...) I'm still standing Yeah! yeah! yeah! (Yeah yeah yeah yeah!) I'm still standing Quinn mit New Directions (Artie): Yeah! yeah! yeah! (I'm still standing, I'm still standing) Beide mit New Directions: I'm still standing Trivia *Das ist Arties und Quinns erstes Duett und ebenso das erste von ihren zwei, welches Up Up Up ist und in der gleichen Episode gesungen wird . *Mit diesem Song sangen alle gescheiterten Balladen-Duos mindestens einen Song mit ihrem Partner. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray